


Priorities

by creepy_shetan



Category: Avengers (Comics), Gambit (Comic), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their immediate concerns are a little different.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2015/7/8 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuidirnt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yuidirnt).



"Wait." 

Remy broke the kiss, voice roughened. If Clint could see how black his eyes were, he was pretty freaking sure he'd be just as turned on as creeped out.

"Modesty? From _you_?" 

Clint smirked, brow raised, but redirected his hands anyway.

When Remy twisted a fist in Clint's T-shirt and pulled on his jeans' belt loop, Clint quickly got the appeal.

Remy's shirt hung open over him now, showing off firm curves that demanded tracing. Clint was pushed back down.

"Aww, _come on_."

"Priorities, Hawky."

Remy slid down, making his point clear before Clint could complain about the nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: any, any, clothed sex  
> The theme: 100 words or under  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/636656.html?thread=86807280#t86823408) (fill #3).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Wow, the word limit was tough with this one.


End file.
